fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Vincetick/Art Tutorial - How I draw Stick Figures
Ayoo, guys! Well, as I've been thinking for about months now, I decided to do a little tutorial about my set of art styles, with this one being about how I draw stick figures. To begin this, I'd like everyone to know that, currently, I have over 7 art styles in how I draw stick figures, which were I got for the past 6 years of me doing my own stick figure series. So yeah, that would be a bit reasonable enough, right? So, shall we? For now, I'll show you guys #4 of how I draw stick figures. I call #4 as my "modern style" because, well #1 - #3 were pretty much the same, except with little differences from one another which I will explain soon enough. #4 is a big separation from all three, since #4 managed to have me change the design of the characters I created in their eyes, overall character designs, background designs and even special effects as a result. Simple explanation enough? Alright! Let's go ahead then! Also, one more thing to note from this, my tutorial for this topic will be done in good ol' Macromedia Flash Professional 8, since I find doing "modern style" in that specific program to be better and a lot more convenient (since If I do with Flash Professional CS6 or even with Photoshop, hell will break loose). Head Let's start off with how I draw stick figure heads using "Modern". It's pretty simple though, and here's how I do it. 'Step 1:' Circle Tool would be the first that I would use when trying to draw a stick figure character's head. One more thing to note is that, if you have the "Stroke" deactivated, and you plan on having a character with an outline or at least put a stroke line on the character's head as a "border" to ensure that you don't draw past it, make sure you have that on. Also, in regards as to how thick I make the stroke, I usually go with the thickness going at 4. So yeah. However, the stroke's thickness depends on you since the size of the character's head and overall appearance in your artwork will be, specifically referring to angle and perspective as such. Once that is done, use the circle tool to place the head of your character anywhere on the white pad. Thereafter, we can begin drawing your character's face; eyes, mouth and nose (optional). 'Step 2:' Once you're done placing the head on the white pad, regardless of how you did it, just be sure it looks legit or it might look a bit horrible, we can begin drawing the eyes and mouth. I don't draw noses unless if we're talking about shading details which I do at times for lighting effects in an SU episode. Also, accessories such as masks and hats I don't do usually, except for certain characters like Amy and Lightning. Glasses on the other hand, I will tell you how I do later on. Also, on another note, I already have a "Head" file ready for animating purposes (I have about over 31 different head files in different sizes). Moving on, let's start drawing the eyes first, shall we? Eyes are important (obviously) because they distinguish a character's overall appeal on a certain degree (that I can not explain at the moment). When drawing a character's eyes, I have this "continuing" eye art style that I just can't seem to let go for the time being. Before drawing a character's eyes, I put the brush tool's thickness level to Level 3 (as I would like to call it) because it is small and looks convenient for drawing eyes when zooming in. I also use Level 2 (the thickness level above Level 3) for when I have to do the eyes at a smaller perception or when I just want to draw it faster. 'Step 3:' Moving on with the eyes now, this is how I draw eyes in my "Modern style". A bit poor, isn't it? Bear with it though. And also, another thing to tell you guys about is that when I draw eyes, I create a new layer above the layer that contains the Head so that, if and when I screw when I'm working on either the head, eyes or just any part of a character's design, background or the animation itself, I can just redo or even delete a single layer instead of doing it all again. A bit convenient if I do say so myself. 'Step 4:' Now it's time to color the eyes. Here's my example: When it comes to coloring the eyes, I use the color mixer to put the eyes of each of the characters. You can see the Color Mixer on the "Color" tab. At first it will say "Solid" but it has a few more options such as "Linear", the one I used is "Radial" and another is "Bitmap". Linear mainly puts the color(s) of your choice on a linear angle, depending on where you "pull" the color line from and to. Radial is different, however, since it makes which ever color you place on the left side of the palette as the central color, making it the "radial point" (as I would like to call it), while the rest of the colors next to it leading to the left are (I can't explain honestly but still). 'Step 5:' Now we move on to the mouth, which is simple enough as it is. Also, it would be best to straighten and clear up any unneeded crush and line strokes for a clean finish on the head. For now, I'm gonna this here and move on to the body afterwards. Category:Blog posts